


Dancing in Winter

by ivoughrie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Format, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly this is most nauseatingly sappy thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoughrie/pseuds/ivoughrie
Summary: Five times Bucky and Tony danced together spontaneously and the one time it was planned.





	Dancing in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth/gifts).



**one**

 

The first time that it happens Tony is desperately looking for an escape. The woman he’s dancing with is nice enough, but she’s one that always goes on about his plans for the company. He doesn’t even know what his plans for the company are, that’s Pepper’s job now. So instead he smiles and nods along while he looks for literally anyone that will get him out of this situation. Everyone that he would enjoy talking to seems preoccupied, but then Bucky walks behind him. 

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, I’m afraid I promised a gentleman a dance. I wouldn’t want him to get away from me, he’s very sought after,” he says as he nods towards Bucky. 

 

The woman looks towards him, smiles at Tony and says, “Go get ‘im. Thank you for your time Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony smiles at her one last time before walking towards Bucky who is talking to Natasha. Tony is for breaking up that conversation on principle alone because he imagines that all of their conversations are terrifying and not something that Tony should ever encourage. 

 

“Buck. Buckaroo. Bucket. Darling.”

 

“What do you need?” Bucky says turning towards him. 

 

“Now what makes you think I need something? Can’t I say hello to my dear friend and not be accused of having an ulterior motive?” Tony asks as he puts on his best shit eating grin, it’s a perfect one really, he’s had plenty of years of practice with it. 

 

“You can, but unfortunately for you, I know you,” Bucky says and then sips the drink in his hand smugly. 

 

“I might have used you to get out of a conversation with that lady over there,” Tony says nodding his head in her direction. 

 

She smiles at Bucky and waves, who returns it gracefully. “Well you’re here, you’re talking to me, I think your excuse worked.” 

 

“Sure, sure, that would’ve have been wiser. But I said that I promised you a dance. So why don’t you humor a man nearing old age and dance with me?” 

 

“I’m 50 years older than you.” 

 

“You have to tell me what moisturizer you use. That’s amazing, really. Not a single gray hair either.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes at him but Tony’s able to tell that there isn’t any actual annoyance behind it, if anything it’s a fond eye roll, if eye rolls can be fond. Bucky passes his drink to Nat who takes it without question but quirks an eyebrow at Tony. Then Bucky takes his hand and leads him out onto the dance floor. 

 

“My, a proper gentleman and everything. Leading me like this. You treat all your dance partners like this or am I special?” 

 

Bucky smiles at him. “I don’t think there’s a person that has met you that doesn’t think you’re somewhat special.” 

 

Tony feels his heart rise up to his throat. He should have picked anyone else to dance with. He’s been stifling his growing feelings for Bucky for months, and the list of why it would be a bad idea has not grown any smaller. Although it’s difficult to remember the list of reasons when Bucky smiles at him and looks at him the way he currently is. 

 

“And people think that my ego is without reason,” Tony says. 

 

Bucky snorts. “Your ego isn’t as large as you claim it is.” 

 

That’s another thing: Bucky knows him. Can see past the face that Tony puts on for the public and  _ actually  _ knows him and it shows in comments like this. It’s terrifying to Tony because Bucky knows him and chooses to like him and continue to be his friend anyway and he’s not sure what to do with that because there haven’t been many people in his life that have cared for Tony Stark the person and not just Tony Stark the celebrity. 

 

Tony smiles at him and keeps dancing, unsure of if he’s eager for the dance to be over or if he wants to take Bucky outside and kiss him until they can’t breathe, and that’s something to focus on at a different time. 

 

The dance ends, and Tony finds himself wishing the music hadn’t stopped so he could stay in Bucky’s arms and pretend that it’s a normal thing that they do. That they dance together at every event and not just when Tony needs an escape. 

 

“Think you’ve successfully fooled your adoring fans?” Bucky asks. 

 

Tony looks over at the woman he had been talking to, who is no longer paying him any attention so he figures it must have been good enough. But he grins anyway and says, “I’m not sure. There could be a few stragglers. Ones that are still suspicious. My fans are very particular about their dances, you know. I think they might need more convincing.” Tony winks at him. 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and pulls away from him, which is very much the opposite reaction from what he wanted. 

 

“They can talk to me personally if they want to file a complaint,” Bucky says with all seriousness. 

 

“Trust me, that is not a task you want to take on. Happy has to deal with a few overly enthusiastic followers and I think it’s best you stay far away from that.” 

 

“Think I can’t handle them?” Bucky asks, smirking. 

 

“No. It’s more that I’m afraid of the outcome of that encounter for all parties involved. It’ll make your mother hen instincts come out like none other, which will probably just make them more rabid. Positive feedback loop. See, this is a situation to avoid.” 

 

Bucky looks like he’s about to argue the mother hen comment for a moment, but Tony fixes him with a challenging stare and Bucky shrugs. “Fair. I think, other than fooling your fans, we have successfully met the quota for being here. How about we go home?” 

 

Tony ignores the way his heart picks up its speed at just Bucky asking him to go home. It’s a trivial thing, considering that all of them live in the same place. But it doesn’t stop Tony wishing it meant  _ their  _ home. As in his and Bucky’s. Not everyone else as well. That’s an entirely new feeling for Tony to have because he’s never really wanted a home like that with anyone before, so he pushes that thought far away because he has neither the will nor mental capacity to analyze it. 

 

**two**

 

It’s Tony who insists they take a vacation. They’ve all had a long month, every villain apparently having teamed up to make their lives as difficult as possible, so much so that they’re left wondering if they’ll ever get time to breathe again in between the battles. Which is probably what leads Tony to suggest going to his beach house, insisting that it’ll do them some good. 

 

In the end it’s only Natasha, Bucky, Sam, and Steve that decide to go. The others say that they have other things to do. Tony shrugs and doesn’t push. Instead he ushers those that agreed onto a plane and they all fly out to his beach house. 

 

Which is how he ends up watching Bucky cook in the kitchen of his beach house. Earlier he had insisted on Tony going to get groceries with him after frowning at the lack of appropriate food in his kitchen. Tony indulged him because he’s starting to become really bad about saying no to Bucky. He watches as Bucky moves around, music blaring through Tony’s speaker system and Bucky swaying his hips in a way that makes Tony’s mouth go dry as Bucky throws ingredients into a bowl. 

 

Tony still has no idea when Bucky had time to learn how to cook, and it seems like it’s been too long now to ask. All he knows is that he’s grateful for it, and he’s sure that his eating habits have gotten ten times better since Bucky moved in. 

 

After a while of making what he’s sure are disgustingly lovesick eyes at Bucky (it’s soon confirmed from the way that Steve walks into the kitchen and grins at him), Tony retreats out onto the balcony and leaves them alone because he doesn’t need Steve’s silent and supportive judgement. He leaves the door open so he can faintly hear them in the background, but mostly just so he can hear the music drifting through. 

 

It’s started to rain since their trip to the store. Tony looks out towards the beach, figures that none of them will be going swimming any time soon, but he suspects it wouldn’t have happened even if the weather were nice. The balcony overhang is enough to keep Tony dry and the wind isn’t blowing enough to cause the rain to go in his direction so he doesn’t bother going back in.

 

He isn’t outside for long until Bucky comes outside next to him. 

 

“Done playing house?” Tony asks. 

 

“I don’t think it’s playing if you’re doing all the things for real.”

 

“You’re making real food?” Tony says putting on his best surprised face.

 

“We’ll see, I don’t trust that your fancy oven ain’t gonna do somethin to it.”

 

“I’d be really impressed if it did.” Tony says. 

 

They looks out towards and rain and the beach for the while in silence. For once Tony doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with something. He hasn’t felt the need to do so around Bucky in a long time. Then he has to speak up because the song changes to  _ Never Gonna to Give You Up  _ and Tony rolls his eyes. “This is on your playlist?” 

 

“It’s a classic!” Bucky protests. Tony’s not sure if he actually believes it or if he’s been planning on Rick Rolling him this entire time.

 

“I don’t think anyone would ever describe this as a classic.” 

 

Bucky grins at him and then starts dancing and lip syncing along while moving towards Tony. Tony laughs at him for a moment and feels himself falling more in love which is the most ridiculous thing. He tells his heart to calm the fuck down because dancing to  _ Never Gonna Give You Up  _ is definitely not something that should make him swoon. It should lessen his feelings if anything, this should definitely be a point  _ against  _ Bucky but Tony is left finding it endearing and hating himself for it. 

 

Bucky eventually reaches him and puts his hands firmly on Tony’s hips encouraging him to dance with him. 

 

“So now you want to dance with me? I can’t believe you turned me down at the gala just to force me to dance with you on an island.” 

 

“You’re the one that brought us here,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yes, to vacation.” 

 

“I think vacationing can include dancing.” 

 

“Not to Rick Astley it can’t,” Tony says stubbornly even though he’s already starting to feel himself give in as Bucky keeps dancing in front of him because damn if he doesn’t want to indulge him. 

 

The song ends that moment anyway. 

 

“Better?” Bucky asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Great. Dance with me and enjoy your dumb vacation.” 

 

“Dancing with the rain while you make me dinner. And all I had to do was fly you out to my island,” Tony says teasingly.

 

“I thought it was just the beach house?” 

 

“Hmm, the beach house is mine, on the island that I own as well.” 

 

Bucky lets out a huff, one that says  _ of course you do _ . “Own any other places I should know ‘bout?” 

 

“What’s the fun in knowing? Like there’s no fun in surprising people with a getaway to the countries I own if they know about it beforehand. Not really my style. It’s all about the aesthetic.”

 

“Countries?” Bucky says fixing him with a disbelieving look.  

 

Tony doesn’t actually own any countries but he’s not going to admit that. “Like I said, you’re gonna have to stick around and find out.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

 

“And somehow you’re still here. So what does that say about you?” 

 

“That I like it right where I am,” Bucky says, fixing Tony with a look that’s soft and fond and Tony’s flight or fight response kicks into overdrive and it’s very much choosing flight but he can’t bolt in the middle of not-dancing. 

 

Luckily, the rain starts to pour harder and the wind shifts just enough to drench them even on the balcony. Bucky doesn’t let go of Tony’s hand as he pulls them both back into the house through the still open door. 

 

Tony looks over at Bucky who was wearing a white t-shirt that is now soaked and clinging to him and Tony knows that he’s staring but he can’t stop. Then Bucky looks at him smirks and takes his shirt off. Tony hears a choked noise come from somewhere that definitely isn’t him. He glances at Bucky who is still smirking at him, and then he takes a step towards Tony. The flight response is back in full force and Tony is retreating out of the room to get out of his own wet clothes before he can do something dumb like kiss Bucky. 

 

He’s not dumb, he knows the signs and can pick up on the hints but he fucks things up like none other and now isn’t the time and his dumb heart couldn’t handle it if it were a one time thing with Bucky, and the list of reasons of why it would be a bad idea to start anything at all comes to the forefront of his mind as he bolts.

 

 

**three**

 

In hindsight, Tony should have expected this moment to happen after a near death experience. It’s becoming a tradition with him, having monumental life events happen after almost dying. It’s like the experience isn’t complete without something else to balance out the almost death. Honestly, if nothing else happened other than the near dying, Tony might think that the universe was playing a trick on him, so he’s learned to welcome the events, either good or bad. 

 

Tony’s exhausted after the battle. He desperately wants to go back to his home in New York. Somewhere that is familiar to him. But they can’t do that. Not tonight. There’s unfinished business. So instead he trudges back to the base that they have secured for the night, and forces himself to feign paying attention to the debrief. He doesn’t think he succeeds judging by the way that Steve frowns at him. Tony pettily thinks that he shouldn’t even be frowned at, considering that Bucky isn’t even there. But Tony doubts that Bucky will receive the same sort of lectures that Tony used to get from Steve for missing debriefs. 

 

After the debrief--which Tony definitely does not practically bolt from--he tries to find something to keep himself occupied. Regardless of his exhaustion, he can’t sleep, still too hopped up on the adrenaline, he figures. It’s too loud in the base with everyone else there, and there isn’t a lab for him to keep his hands busy. He notices that Bucky is nowhere to be found. Then he curses himself for even noticing. He ignores the fact that his crush has gotten so pathetic that he’s constantly scanning every room that he enters hoping that Bucky will be in it. Like he’s a schoolgirl hoping that their crush was going to the dance and that they’d share a special evening together. Tony scowls at himself, because Tony Stark does not do crushes. Definitely not ones that are this hopeless and make him want to roll his eyes at himself. 

 

Tony finds himself exiting the base and climbing up to the roof (which is definitely not a thing that he does because he thinks that Bucky might be there). He does end up finding Bucky there, because sometimes Tony understands how he works perfectly. 

 

Bucky turns and looks at him. His face floods with concern the moment that Tony sees him and he wonders what that’s about, and then remembers the almost dying, which is concerning to Bucky but just another Thursday for Tony. He remembers Bucky shouting out his name during as well, and Tony doesn’t focus on that too long. As far as near death experiences go, this one doesn’t even rank in the top 10. He’s made it out with barely any scratches on him. The armor, on the other hand, is a different story. But then again the armor was the only thing that saved him from the rubble that fell on him. Actually now that Tony thinks about it, it’s one of the more dull ways he’s almost died. 

 

“You weren’t at the debrief,” Tony says instead of addressing the issue at hand. 

 

Bucky snorts. “I’m surprised that you were after.…”

 

Tony rolls his eyes so he supposes that they are talking about this. 

 

“Hey, I’m fine. Sometimes the news reporters call me  _ The Invincible Iron Man,  _ and once again I proved them right tonight. Got a heart made out of a few metals and everything. I’m not gonna get beaten by a couple of rocks. For one, there’s not nearly enough dramatics in there for me.” 

 

It gets Tony to smile at him, but only just. The concern is still there. 

 

“You shouldn’t be so reckless.” 

 

“Pot. Kettle.” 

 

Bucky sighs but doesn’t press the issue. Tony notices the music playing from the radio that Bucky has nearby then as they stand looking out at the surrounding area in silence. The beginning of a song that sounds suspiciously like Billie Holliday starts playing and after a moment Bucky turns to him and holds out his hand, a questioning look on his face. 

 

Tony walks forward and takes his hand without hesitance because the answer when it comes to Bucky will always be yes.  

 

Bucky doesn’t give Tony any time to adjust before he’s pulling him close. It’s a slow dance and they’re barely doing anything more than swaying to the music, but the hold that Bucky has on him is protective and so sweet that Tony feels an influx of emotions overwhelm him at once. The wind is barely quieter than the music and Tony is almost afraid to talk and break the moment, because everything seems very fragile as he sways in Bucky’s arms. 

 

Of course though, he does say something, because the silence has gone on for too long and it’s letting him think too much, to the point where he’s starting to feel his skin itch.

 

“I bet I could make a device that has pre-programmed dances in it so you never have to memorize the stuff again.”

 

Bucky laughs. A full bodied laugh that Tony can feel spread through him from where he’s holding onto Bucky as they dance. That’s all it takes for whatever tension Tony had left in his body to slowly dissipate. 

 

“What, like an app?” 

 

“I don’t know. Might work best to just inject it into your bloodstream or something. Or maybe a little chip that you insert into your brain. Has a dance AI on it. AI is the way of the future, you know.”

 

Bucky looks at Tony with a hint of amusement and says, “Tony, just shut up and keep dancing with me for now.” 

 

Tony obliges because okay maybe he can let it be quiet for a while. Bucky’s grip on him is less protective so he must’ve done something right. He desperately tries to enjoy the moment for what it is, since dancing on a rooftop in a foreign country with someone who may very well be the love of his life doesn’t happen often. In fact, Tony is almost certain that this will never happen again so he keeps his mouth shut. Just because he managed to speak and not fuck it up once doesn’t mean he won’t the second time. Even if Bucky does seem to enjoy Tony’s antics instead of being exasperated with him like most people. 

 

The song ends. Tony takes a deep breath before he looks up at Bucky. Then he has to take another one as he chickens out and has to actually gather up the courage just to make eye contact. Tony’s certain enough that Bucky was just dancing with him because he got caught up in the music and his protective streak runs like no one else that Tony has ever met so this isn’t unusual and he’s desperately trying not to read into it. 

 

He looks up, and Bucky doesn’t move away from him. He doesn’t even let go of Tony. Instead he pulls him closer and Tony starts wondering if he should start reading into things now. Something crosses on Bucky’s face before he becomes more determined in his actions. Before Tony can analyze it too much there’s lips on his and he’s pretty sure that he can start reading into it now. It takes him a moment to actually kiss back and he never thought that he would actually hesitate when kissing Bucky. It almost takes him a moment too long because he can feel Bucky start to pull back but Tony wraps his hand into Bucky’s hair and keeps him where he is, presses against Bucky and kisses him back with absolutely certainty. Tony doesn’t want Bucky to think like he’s ever doubted this. 

 

Tony pulls back with a smirk and says, “Who knew that all I had to do to get you to kiss me was almost die and then dance with you on a rooftop. I can’t believe you call me dramatic. This is the most theatrical way to kiss someone. On a rooftop with the moonlight shining down, you missed an opportunity though because you didn’t dip me, so I have to take away some points.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes at him and then kisses Tony again. It turns out that it is a very effective way of getting Tony to stop talking, which Tony thinks is an unfair advantage but he’s not going to complain. 

 

**four**

 

Tony looks at himself in his suit one last time before he gets ready to head out. It’s then that Bucky comes up and slides his arms around Tony from behind, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck. Tony thinks back to the gala where they first danced together. The same event a year ago. His heart still pounds the same amount for Bucky but now it’s because he keeps falling in love more and more every day, and that’s something he’s allowed to do instead of pining. 

 

“We could just stay here,” Tony says. 

 

“And I’ve told you half a dozen times already that I’m not letting you do that.” 

 

“You’re ruining all my fun.” 

 

“We can have plenty fun when we come back,” Bucky says and he meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror, the look on his face absolutely filthy. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

Bucky turns him around and backs him into the mirror, kisses Tony slow and deep and full of promise. Then he pulls away far too quick, but the intent and the promise is clear. 

 

Tony sighs. “Fine, let’s go. But I’m not forgetting about this.”

 

“I wouldn’t let you anyway,” Bucky says, shrugging. 

 

At the gala, it takes all of ten minutes for Bucky to frown in Steve’s general direction. Steve is talking to a guy that Tony doesn’t recognize, but he does recognize Steve’s ‘ready for a fight’ face. He sighs and nods at Bucky, who heads over to pull Steve away, who seems increasingly ready to fight everyone in the place by the minute. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to come back and pull Tony out onto the dance floor almost immediately. 

 

“What was that about?” Tony asks as he lets Bucky swing him into a dance. 

 

“Something about global warming,” Bucky says like it’s not the first time that this particular situation has happened and Tony supposes it probably isn’t.

 

“Should I ask?”

 

“No. Just promise me you won’t fly into the sun to prove a point.”

 

“What if I get Steve to propel me into the sun and we can both prove a point.”

 

Bucky glares at him for a brief moment, but there’s no malice in it. “You don’t even know what the point is.”

 

“Does it matter? You’re not letting me fly into things so I have to improvise. Flying into things is like, half of my thing. Besides I think the shield thing has a little more flair than just flying, don’t you think?”

 

“So you just want to do it because it’s dramatic.”

 

Tony lets out a loud fake gasp. “I am never dramatic.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yes, and I never am either.” 

 

Tony snorts. “I have no idea why everyone thinks you’re the serious one on the team. I mean, have they talked to you?”

 

Bucky gasps. “I am the pinnacle of responsibility! Look at what a good role model I am for Captain America.” 

 

Tony laughs. It’s become a joke, the way that Bucky’s character has been reported in the media. Before as Bucky Barnes, friend and mentor of Steve Rogers. And now the stoic Avenger that leads as an example for the rest of them. Bucky has done nothing to break this perception, finding it highly amusing, and Tony does as well. They’ve discussed at length what aspect of him they’ll spin next.

 

It’s so minor, something that they talk about often. But it’s enough to remind Tony of how well they click. How well they work together and how he’s never truly had that before.

 

“I love you,” Tony blurts the moment he realizes it, and then his brain catches up to what he says and he starts to panic. 

 

Bucky must already sense that Tony is one step away from fleeing because he holds onto Tony a little tighter and gives him a fond look that Tony has grown accustomed to seeing, one that makes him feel  _ safe,  _ so he relaxes a little bit and lets himself practically melt when Bucky kisses him. 

 

“I love you too,” Bucky says against his lips as they pull apart, only loud enough for Tony’s ears.  

 

Tony takes a minute to pull himself together, because he is not going to turn into a giant sap in front of everyone. That is something that is not happening, because he is  _ Tony Stark _ and that’s not something that he does. Instead he puts on his best grin, cocks his head to the side and says, “Well, how could you not?” 

 

Bucky laughs even as he rolls his eyes at Tony because of course he sees right through it, how could he not, it’s part of why Tony loves him. Bucky kisses him again and they begin to dance again, Tony not realizing that they had stopped. He holds onto Tony a little more closely and whenever Tony looks at him he’s smiling. Smiling like he couldn’t stop if he wanted to, but it’s soft and a smile that specifically reserved for Tony. Tony recognizes it from their many nights spent alone and it’s his favorite smile that Bucky has, because it’s his. 

 

**five**

 

Tony wakes up at 4AM, having gone to bed early enough that waking up at that time leaves him feeling rested. He frowns as he rolls over and Bucky’s side of the bed is cold. It’s not abnormal for Bucky to wake up before him, but it is abnormal for him to wake up before him when Tony is awake at four in the morning. That never means anything good, but he tries not to work himself up until he at least figures out where Bucky is and why it’s not in their bed. 

 

He ends up finding Bucky in the kitchen, in the middle of baking. 

 

“Are you stress baking right now?” Tony asks, frowning at him. 

 

“A little.” 

 

Tony shrugs and kisses him good morning. “Should I be worried?”

 

“No.” 

 

Tony looks at him for a moment and knows that it’s true and doesn’t push, instead he lets Bucky continue baking as he takes a seat at the kitchen island. The scene is familiar enough to him as he thinks back to the time in his beach house, except now he can make doe eyes at Bucky and when he’s caught he gets a smile and a kiss so this time is preferable. 

 

There’s music playing softly from the speakers just like before as well, but Tony’s hoping that this time it doesn’t end in Bucky unintentionally Rick Rolling him. 

 

“I don’t even have to take you to my beach house to cook for me anymore,” Tony says. 

 

Bucky laughs at him for a moment and then takes the spoon in the remaining batter and dips it onto Tony’s nose. Tony wrinkles it for a moment, glancing at his boyfriend who is definitely laughing at him. Then Bucky leans in and kisses the tip of Tony’s nose, taking the batter with him. 

 

“That was the most nauseatingly cute thing you’ve ever done,” Tony says, wondering when he became domestic enough to be watching his boyfriend bake in the morning while he kisses batter off of him. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky deadpans. 

 

Tony sighs. “Is this going to be done anytime soon, or are you going to keep teasing me?”

 

“It’s 4AM. There’s no way you’re actually hungry.” 

 

Tony shrugs. “I skipped dinner.” 

 

“I can make you a proper breakfast. You can’t have cookies for breakfast,” Bucky says, very much frowning at Tony. It’s one of the frowns he uses when he’s concerned for Tony’s wellbeing, but Tony’s wellbeing has improved tenfold since he and Bucky started their relationship so he doesn’t see the frown as much as he did previously. 

 

“I really think I can,” Tony says. 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue with him any further. Tony suspects it’s because he’ll be eating  _ something  _ at least, and he can’t argue too much with that. Bucky sets the timer and then turns back towards Tony. The song playing changes and Bucky grins upon hearing what it is, Tony doesn’t recognize it, but Bucky comes around and draws Tony off of his stool, pulling him close and then spinning him back out. Tony’s still groggy, on the count that it’s 4AM in the morning and he’s been awake less than twenty minutes, but he still thinks it’s far too early to be twirled around like a disney princess in his kitchen. Even if Bucky would make a handsome prince, Disney could model their next character off of him and they’d have a winner, but that isn’t the point, the point is it’s early and Tony does not expect twirling before the evening. 

 

“It is too early for dancing, and did you just spin me?” 

 

“Is dancing now restricted to certain times of the day?” 

 

“Yes, strictly between like 8PM and whenever you go to sleep. Not right when you wake up.” 

 

Bucky pouts at him. “I can’t believe you’d leave a fella to dance by himself. You’re breaking my heart, and here I thought I was doing good of courtin’ you.” 

 

Tony hates (loves) Bucky’s dumb pout and the fact that he can’t resist it. 

 

“I think a few pointers are needed. First off, you don’t ask for dances at four in the morning. It’s in poor taste,” Tony says, even as he takes Bucky’s hand because he isn’t going to resist. 

 

“And you’re a man of taste?”

 

“I’ll have you know that I am one of the most tasteful men of the century. I’m sure TIME has even done a piece on it, probably mentioned it in a few articles. I am a visionary in all areas.” 

 

Bucky snorts and then quietly, like it’s a real secret, says, “I won’t let anyone know you’re dancing before 8PM.” 

 

“Good. It’d ruin my reputation, you know.” 

 

Bucky hums and Tony notices that he’s more relaxed now than he first was when Tony found him, that he’s starting to sound tired even. It’s such a miniscule thing, knowing that Bucky is able to relax around him. Knowing that Tony is comfortable enough to sit around watching him bake at an ungodly hour of the morning and not complain about it. The terrifying thought comes next, and it’s that Tony could easily see himself doing this for the rest of his life and not complaining. 

 

Bucky breaks him out of his thoughts by then dipping him as the song ends and kissing him within an inch of his life. When they pull apart Tony is panting a little bit. Apparently Bucky didn’t drive the thought away completely, because the next thing he says is 

 

“Fuck. Marry me.” 

 

Then he blinks as Bucky puts him back upright. Tony’s trying to find the joke in his words, the teasing tone, but it isn’t there. He actually wants Bucky to marry him and that should probably terrify him as well. Bucky is just staring at him, and god, Tony should really think before he speaks because he’s definitely gone and fucked this up now and-

 

“Okay.”

 

“What?”

 

“Am I supposed to say I do? I think it’s a little premature for that but I do.”

 

It’s Tony’s turn to stare, or laugh hysterically. He’s not sure which yet. He’s sure he’ll figure it out once he’s broken out of this hallucination in which Bucky agreed to marry him.

 

“I don’t think the when on the ‘I do’ is set in stone. Do you think if they find out it’ll make the marriage null and void?”

 

“Tony.”

 

Tony sighs and then looks at Bucky again, and seriously asks, “You’re sure?”

 

“Yes.” Bucky says the minute that the question is out of Tony’s mouth. “Just wait here for a moment.”

 

Tony watches as Bucky retreats out of the room. Of course the moment that Bucky leaves the oven goes off. Tony might not know as much about baking or cooking the way Bucky does but he knows enough to take the cookies out of the oven. 

 

Bucky walks back in, wraps his arms around Tony from behind, “And you didn’t even burn anything down.” 

 

“Of course not. I had to turn the oven off, not on. A lot less likely that way.” 

 

Bucky lets him go and Tony turns around. 

 

Bucky is definitely holding a ring box in his hand and Tony’s just staring at it. 

 

“I had an evening planned for next week, but you beat me to the punch. Not that I’m complainin’. We’re still havin’ that evening though. I put a lot of effort into it, and I think you’ll enjoy it.”

 

That’s all it takes for Tony to stop asking Bucky if he’s sure. He’d already been planning it while Tony went blurting it out because he found himself enjoying domesticity. Tony’s not sure what he did to deserve Bucky, because he knew that Tony would need to see the rings to stop asking. A part of Tony suspects that the evening that Bucky has planned will all be things that are catered specifically towards Tony’s interests because as it turns out Bucky pays attention to him when he talks and then puts the information to use. Tony’s never had someone put so much effort into him before.

 

“Sap,” Tony says instead of anything on his mind, but it comes out too quiet and sounding a little too much like Tony’s about to start crying happy tears. 

 

Bucky doesn’t comment on it, instead he slides the ring on Tony’s finger and pulls him close. 

 

**plus one**

 

It’s Tony’s wedding day and he’s not panicking. In fact, he’s closer to panicking about the fact that he’s not panicking than he is about getting married. He honestly never thought that he’d actually be getting married, maybe he entertained the idea when he was much younger but he gave up even thinking about it once he realized what a complete mess he was in relationships. Honestly he’s still amazed that he hasn’t completely fucked up his relationship with Bucky as well. He proceeds not to fuck it up, gets through saying “I do” and his vows and still doesn’t fuck it up. 

 

Tony lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as they have their first dance. It seems more private than the rest of it. Sure everyone is still watching them, but at least it’s not as quiet and not everyone is listening to them, the music loud enough that they can’t hear him and Bucky speaking at a normal volume as they dance. Dancing feels right, feels like he’s been doing it with Bucky forever, and then he laughs because  _ of course.  _ All of his important moments with Bucky have happened because of dances, first kiss, getting engaged, so this feels natural. 

 

“Wanna share what you’re laughing about?” Bucky asks. 

 

“Notice that all the big firsts in our relationship have happened through dances?” Tony says. 

 

Bucky considers it for a moment. “I guess they have.”

 

Tony nods. “I’m going to do an interpretive dance routine for our first anniversary.” 

 

Bucky laughs. Tony’s still reeling from the fact that he’s able to talk about having a wedding anniversary with absolute certainty and it doesn’t feel strange to him. Tony’s not sure how to deal with sure things or the fact that Bucky feels like a sure thing and more importantly feels like he’s going to keep being a sure thing for the rest of Tony’s life. Hell, the entire day has been dedicated to that. 

 

“How are you going to top that the following year?” 

 

“I don’t know. I’ll hire a dance troupe. They’ll be the first thing you see, bright and early in the morning.”

 

“What happened to no dancing before 8PM?” Bucky asks, and it’s something that Tony has told him repeatedly now even though he always ends up dancing with Bucky way before then anyway. 

 

“That was for me personally. You can enjoy a dance show earlier.” 

 

“You going to be part of the show?” Bucky asks, smirking at him like he doesn’t mind the idea at all.

 

“It’s our hypothetical two year anniversary so I think I can break my 8PM rule just this once.” 

 

“Gonna dance for me again year three?” 

 

Tony pauses for a moment since he suspects that this could go on for a while. “Do you just enjoy hearing me say yes?”

 

Bucky shrugs. “Kind of. But I also like thinking that you can dance for and with me for the rest of our lives.” 

 

“Sap,” Tony says.

 

Bucky smiles and kisses him in the middle of their dance. The way he holds onto to Tony as they dance is so full of love, in a way that Tony thought he would never have. Tony’s pretty sure that for their anniversary Bucky will beat him to the dancing, because he’s better at planning things since Tony forgets. Bucky will get him to dance with him anyway, even if Tony hadn’t planned it. He doubts there’ll be any interpretative dances, as that’s not romantic enough and not really Bucky’s style because Tony means it every time when he calls Bucky a sap. He hadn’t expected it but he is so he knows to expect something that involves candlelight instead of something to troll Tony. He thinks he wouldn’t mind either way, because he likes that he can plan out dancing through life with Bucky each year for the rest of their lives and have it feel like a certainty. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the sappiest thing I have ever written in my life, and a few times I wanted to stop and go write a character getting shot in a different fic because dear lord is this nauseating. Anyway, written for [Elaine's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vashoth/) birthday, who said that she loves dancing as a trope and I think at one point I promised her a dancing fic and this seemed like a good time to do it. Happy birthday, Elaine. <3 
> 
> In other news, want to talk to other people about Winteriron? Elaine and I went ahead and made a discord server for it, so come talk to us about these losers in love. It is 18+ only so keep that in mind when joining. The link is [here](https://discord.gg/A32YB6Y)
> 
> Thank you to [Tsol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for beta reading this and allowing me to pull you further and further onto this ship. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://ivoughrie.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
